1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle type vehicle is known wherein a split frame is divided into front and rear frame portions and in which the front frame portion and an engine are fastened together by fastening members each extending in a radial direction (a direction orthogonal to the vehicle widthwise direction). See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-292467.
In the conventional saddle type vehicle mentioned above, the fastening between the front frame portion and the engine is made by use of fastening members which are each directed in a radial direction (a direction orthogonal to the vehicle widthwise direction). This configuration lowers the workability in fastening the frame member and the engine together, and thereby leads to a lowered productivity.